familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fatehgarh
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Uttar Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Farrukhabad | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 28.86 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 138 | population_total = 14682 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 350 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 209601 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 05692 | registration_plate = UP 764 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 842/1000 ♂/♀ | website = | footnotes = }} Fatehgarh is a cantonment town in Farrukhabad district in the state of Uttar Pradesh, India. It is located on the south bank of the Ganges River. It is the administrative headquarters of Farrukhabad District. Fatehgarh derives its name from an old fort. It is a small city with no significant industrial activity. The Indian Army has a big establishment there in the form of The Rajput Regimental Center, 114 Infantry Battalion TA and The Sikh Light Infantry Center. Demographics As per provisional data of 2011 census, Farrukhabad-cum-Fategarh urban agglomeration had a population of 290,540, out of which males were 154,630 and females were 135,910. The literacy rate was 75.60 per cent. India census, Fatehgarh had a population of 14,682. Males constitute 60% of the population and females 40%. Fatehgarh has an average literacy rate of 76%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 83%, and female literacy is 65%. In Fatehgarh, 12% of the population is under 6 years of age. Laalaaji Nilayam (The house of Laalaaji Maharaj) This is the Holy Place where H. H. Mahatma Ram Chandra Ji (Laalaaji) Maharaj lived from 1905 till His demise on 15 August 1931. This is situated in Mohalla Talaiya Lane at 01/45-A, Mahatma Ram Chandra Marg. His life-sized statue has been installed, by 'Laalaaji Nilayam Charitable Trust, at the place where He left His physical body. Presently His grandson - Dinesh Kumar Saxena (Dinesh Chaachaa Ji) lives here along with his wife Dr. Suman Saxena and conduct Satsang (Meditation) from 09.00 to 10.00 Hrs. in the morning and from 06.00 to 07.00 Hrs. in the evening. His literature is available for sale here. This is one of the main Pilgrimages of 'Ramashram Satsang' and the 'Sahaj Marg' devotees. On an average about 25,000 visitors, including foreign-tourists from more than 150 countries other than India visit this Holy-place, every year. Samaadhi Mandir of Laalaaji Maharaj This is situated on Kanpur Road at 01/114, Navdia. The last remains of Mahatma Ram Chandra ji Maharaj, affectionately called "Laalaa Ji Maharaj" (1873-1931) have been placed in the shrine. Devotees of Laalaaji Saheb under the leadership of His son - Mahatma Jagmohan Narain had founded the Santmat Satsang headquartered at Fatehgarh. This satsang is based on the Nakqshbandiya Tariqat of Sufism. Laalaaji descended from His Spiritual Master, His Holiness Maulana Fazl Ahmed Khan Saheb R.A. of Raipur (Kaimganj), District Farrukhabad. Now this satsang is having its branches throughout the world in more than 150 countries other than India, under the head of Shri Ram Chandra Mission Shahjanpur (UP) and Ramasharam Satsang. Every year during the vacations of Easter, 'Bhandaaraa' (the annual - congregation) is organized at Mahaa Samaadhee. Presently Shri Dinesh Kumar Saxena (Dinesh Chaachaaji), the grandson of Laalaaji Saheb is looking after the Samaadhee and the 'Annual - Bhandaaraa'. One of the disciples of Laalaaji Maharaj was Samarth Guru Param Sant Dr Chaturbhuj Sahay ji who founded Ramashram Satsang Mathura by the order of Laalaaji Maharaj (during His life time). A local disciples of Laalaaji Maharaj was Shri Shyam Bihari Lalji 'Babuji'. His Samaadhee Mandir is also in front of 'Samaadhee Shrine' of Revered Laalaaji Maharaj. One of the dearest spiritual sons of revered "Babu Ji" - Shri Ram Singh Rana ji Saheb served continuously the humanity under the Highness of their Gurudev Param Pujya "Babu Ji".Pujya Babujee sahab has spread the Satsang as per the directives of Laalaa Ji Saheb. Many spiritual sons of Pujya Babu jee, contributed their best in this holy cause. Later this Satsang was headed by Param Sant Mahatma Shri Ram Singh Ranaji Sahab (the divine personality devoted & dedicated to the Mission) from the Ramashram Shyamnagar Distt. Kannauj, situated at east bank of Kali River on Kanpur Road. Sthan Shri Baba Neebkarori ji Maharaj This is situated at a distance of around 20 km from the Fatehgarh Near Mohamdabad. The place is famous as a worship place of famous saint Baba Neebkaroriji Maharaj. This is well known that Steve Jobs once visited India especially to meet the famous saint. He was impressed by the aura of Shri baba Neebkaroriji maharaj. Shri Siddheshwar Hanuman Mandir, Near Court Campus, Fatehgarh This is situated at the bank of river Ganga, near Bar Association building at Fatehgarh. This had been built by one of the prominent lawyer and social activist, Pandit Mukta Prasad Mishra, Advocate. The temple is famous for the grand and attractive idol of Lord Hanuman. Notables Justice Surendra Vikram Singh Rathore (Judge at Allahabad High Court, Lucknow Bench, Lucknow ) Mriganka Sur (Newton Professor of Neuroscience, head of Brain and Cognitive Sciences, and director of the Simons Initiative on Autism and the Brain at MIT) References Category:Cities and towns in Farrukhabad district Category:Cantonments of India Category:Cantonments of British India Category:Settlements established in 1714 Category:Izzatnagar railway division